little bird
by Alice in Azkaban
Summary: when draco starts to have feelings fora certain bookworm
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: None of these are my characters they all belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. **

**This is my first story please comment!**

Chapter 1

"The next time there's a Ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!" she said and stormed out of the common room with tears in her eyes. She slumped down against a wall the tears streaming down her face. This was her night to show everyone she had grown up and wasn't just the silly book worm. And Ron bloody Weasley had put his big foot in it.

"Oh look the mudblood's crying." Drawled Malfoy

"Shove off, ferret," she said trying to sound strong

"Or what…"

"Remember last year" she said balling her fist as he rubbed his not quite straight nose "just run on back to your girlfriend" her voice wavering on the word girlfriend.

"Parkinson is not my…" but he was cut of by a voice echoing around the hallways

"Drakie poo" called Pansy Parkinson.

"Shit" he said looking for somewhere to hide "I need a place to hide" at his words a door materialized in front of them an old big brown oak door.

"Malfoy, I think you found the room of requirements…"

"The what…" but the footsteps were getting closer. He ran in and shut the door, which disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Drac… oh its you." She said with venom. "Well it seems the mudblood can be useful, have you seen Draco?

"Yes"

Oh shit she's going to give me a way thought Draco.

"Well then" pansy said "where?"

"Cant remember…?"

"I'm not playing mudblood! Where is he?" she said drawing out her wand.

"Neither am I" she said drawing her own wand and pointing it at Pansy. Pansy was a stupid witch but she did know that Hermione was way more advanced at hexing than her. She put down her wand.

"Next time" she whispered menacingly "I'll bring friends"

"You have friends?" Hermione called after her but she was too far a way to hear.

She saw out of the corner of her the door open and she flew round wand raised. Malfoy held up his hands and she lowered it.

"Thanks Granger, and you look good" He said and walked away.

"Did he just say that" she thought "why should I care, I don't care its just Malfoy." But she knew that she did care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of these are my characters they all belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. **

Chapter 2

Nearly a year had passed and Hermione was back at Hogwarts. She sat down at the table to write a letter to Victor. They had been writing regularly over the summer.

_Dear Victor,_

_School's started and nothing much seems to be happening. We have a new teacher for DADA from the ministry. She looks like a toad but we haven't had a lesson with her yet… _

"What are you doing? We don't have any homework yet do we?" ask Ron interrupting her.

"I'm writing a letter"

"To who we've only been at school a day?"

"I think you mean to whom, and Victor, if you must know."

"Victor, as in Victor Krum? You can't 'mione! Why would you?"

"Ronald Weasley, I can do what ever I want" she said getting to her feet and facing him.

"No! I won't let you. Don't you see he wants to be more than friends. I FORBID YOU!

"You can't forbid me Ronald I'm not yours." And with that she stormed out of the common room, Ron following her.

The first person she saw was Draco Malfoy his platinum hair reflecting the tourch light. She walked straight up to him and said

"you owe me from when I saved you from Parkinson last year"

And with that she pressed her lips against his. To her surprise she found he returned the kiss and deepened it.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Ron screamed down the corridor, he ran to them and dragged Hermione by her arm back to the common room, Harry following.

"Explain!" Ron whispered dangerously.

"NO! I have nothing to explain because its none of your buissness." She said calmly.

"BUT ITS MALFOY!"

"And it wouldn't matter if it were he who must not be named himself. Its my life, you do not own me." And with that she walked out.

Hermione walked down to dinner with Lavander Brown, ate quickly and left the hall, but didn't see the person who followed her out.

"Granger." A cold voice called after her when they were out of the great hall.

"what do you want Malfoy?"

"I want to know what the hell happened this morning?"

"Ron" she said her voice breaking and tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you even friends with the weasel?"

"I… I… Why do you even care?"

"He's a git to you and you let him Hermione!" she looked at him, confused he had never called her by her first name "what" he smirked "that is your name."

"Well I'm going back to my friends"

"But" he said grabbing her wrist "you didn't answer my question" he was so tall next to her, her head just up to his chin so she had to look up to look at him. She looked small and fragile. He suddenly felt a need to protect her. She reminded him of something and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I… I have to go


End file.
